Subject M
Subject M is a small alien who has been a protagonist of Area 42, Zeitgeist, and Subject M. History Pre-Comics Little is known about Subject M before he reached Earth. After a period on his home planet of Abroconia, he was sent to Earth on a green spherical ship for reasons unknown. By the time he crash-landed, he had developed a taste for Earth pop culture and was somehow the Emperor of the Universe with no desire to have this power. Upon landing, Subject M was detained by C.R.E.W. in Riverwood, OH. Area 42 Subject M met Charleston Charge and the two became fast friends and roommates, later joined by the robot Perverto. The trio made enemies of Elvin Clovar, but Subject M mainly stuck to feats of geekery. The pair were separated by the machinations of Monty Larson but reunited during a video tournament which ended with a demonic battle and Subject M's victory. Shortly after, the abduction of Charleston Charge under Subject M's care led to both being contained within a C.R.E.W. facility. They soon escaped and parted ways for over a year. During this time, Subject M became the star of the hit Nickelodeon show, Mac and Roni. This caused a rift between the pair. Upon Subject M's return to Riverwood, he reunited with Charleston and the pair hunted down a water creature and retrieved a crystallized humanoid. This later turned into an ice monster which then melted into Crystal Zephyr. This new variable in their dynamic proved to be stressful to both Subject M and Charleston, though they quickly learned to deal with her. The new trio, along with Perverto, were forced to travel to Detroit in order to find answers about the thinning walls of reality in Riverwood. They were waylaid there by Crystal Zephyr's ice powers going out of control, followed by an unseen journey back to Riverwood. Upon their return, the quarter were attacked by Bubsy and Subject M was thrust through a doorway into another universe for his own safety. Zeitgeist/Green Dove Subject M found himself in the Zeitosphere, a universe where varied pieces of other universe coalesced into a living and breathing whole. He struggled to find his way in this world for some time, crossing paths with various characters from other universes. He eventually found gainful employment with an anarchist named Andre, and then with Brachiosaur Incorporated, only to be fired from both. After his second dismissal, he wandered the world until he met up with the super-hero Green Dove and was transported to the hero's universe and used as a tool to defeat the Black Raven. After this, he was trapped in a basement for some time. Subject M (comic) Subject M was eventually freed by Perverto and returned to the Abnormasphere, where they discovered that the demon Baco had taken over their former apartment. This was solved by burning down that building, which led to the trio becoming embroiled in the drama of a cult dedicated to Subject M's character from ''Mac and Roni ''and a battle with an eldritch entity from beyond the ken of man. It was driven back with more arson, and after a brief encounter with a being called the Gooseler, Subject M was joined by a cultist named Taniko. She joined Subject M and the others on various unseen adventures, eventually moving into a new home where their apartment once stood. Interests and Motivations Subject M is driven primarily by a desire to keep himself entertained, with a secondary objective of trying to do some good in the world. Despite this, he has shown some kindness to various people he has met in his travels. He is interested in most areas of geek culture and is an avid writer. Powers and Abilities Subject M is a power conduit, though the types of energy he can funnel through his body are unknown. Electricity is not a problem, and other energy attacks have proven equally ineffective. He has also proven resistant to explosions. In addition to this natural ability, Subject M has a special crown through which he can channel his energies to shoot concussive blasts. Subject M's biology is more advanced than a human's, with his body producing no physical waste and requiring little in the way of intake or sleep. While his initial time on Earth was spent trying to adhere to a set schedule, he has long since abandoned this. He is also able to type and play video games despite having no fingers. Friends and Foes Friends Charleston Charge - A young paranormal investigator who is Subject M's best friend, though the pair haven't seen each other in several years. Perverto - A voyeuristic robot who showed up one day and stuck around. Edolie DePrit - A former agent of C.R.E.W. and the one responsible for linking Charleston and Subject M together. She is unhappy with Subject M's irresponsible outlook but knows there's little she can do about it. Crystal Zephyr - Initially a rival for both Charleston's attentions, she proved to be a match for Subject M's geekiness as well. They found common ground. Baco - A demon who was sent to help end Subject M and his friends, but later rebelled against his master and joined them instead. He is certainly Subject M's ally, though calling them friends might be a bit premature. F'haat Tohtoa - Subject M's lawyer. He is a dog-man. Loveland Frog - Subject M considers him a friend, but it is likely one-sided. Pets - Subject M had a number of pets in the Zeitosphere, including a Charmander named Frednando and a turtle named Terry Douglas. Extradimensional friends - Subject M seems to get along very well with people not from the universe he is currently from, including Milty and the Green Dove, though he can also prove annoying to such characters as well. Foes Elvin Clovar - Initially an angry nerd Subject M had to help thwart, he eventually learned magical skills and became Riverwood's sheriff of the supernatural. Elroy Sims - A wizard who wanted Subject M for nefarious purposes. Lyssa - A "female" demon who was initially Elroy's familiar but later became linked to Elvin. Andre the Anarchist - Subject M's former employer who is not exactly his foe but rather an annoyance. Degenerate - A protoplasmic blob that was once a man. Like Andre, he is less an actual foe and more of an annoyance whose actions impact Subject M negatively but usually inadvertently. Quazm - Another Abroconian who followed Subject M across universes in order to do him harm. Hieronymus - The fifth Ninja Turtle. He holds a grudge against Subject M. Alternate Versions Extre-M - Subject M was replaced by a burly grim and gritty version of himself for a time. He was an angry snarky creature covered with pouches and filled with snark, and was so violent he eventually destroyed the universe. He was taken out of the timeline so that things could resume normally.